


September 2010 FicBits

by Merfilly



Category: DCU
Genre: Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>as advertised</p>
            </blockquote>





	September 2010 FicBits

So many cosmic changes in the world...the uni-- mo, the multiverse. He'd been there as a part most of them.

Kyle can hardly think what it would be like if that little blue guy had never shown up. Or even if he had paid attention to Ganthet's "You'll have to do" and taken it personally. Maybe he would have been consumed by the same self-doubt that had made his pal Connor back down for a time from being a hero. Maybe he never would have become Ion. Maybe...

Maybe he never would have faced Parallax down and made him come save the earth from the Sun-Eater. Maybe he wouldn't have been where he was needed countless times.

For every death, and yes there have been so many, there are lives he has touched for the better. Lives that exist, a whole planet of them, strictly because of him.

How would it all have gone if Ganthet hadn't found him? He questions that, wonders who it might have been, what they would have done.

In the end, though, the ring is his, his will is stronger than most of the Corps, and he is a Green Lantern.

Even when he questions.

* * *

There are some memories that refuse to stay under lock and key, especially of people he cares for. No memory comes more strongly than those of his first ward and protege, Dick Grayson. As he had followed his mission, Batman had said things he never wanted to, driving wedges into place between himself and Dick, as immature a response to his child's fear of loss as the fear itself.

But now, as he has to fight anew for what should be his, for his place in the very existence of the universe he knows, it is the things he never said that haunts him, leaving him aware of how vulnerable he made Dick Grayson.

He should have told him how proud he was. He should have found the way to set Dick on his own path before that fateful night which had led to their estrangement for too long. He should have made it clear that Jason was never a replacement for Dick. Most of all, Batman knows he should have told Dick to his face that Dick is a stronger, better man than himself.

Maybe, when he gets home, he'll remember those thoughts, and make it clear this time.

* * *

The bed sprawled beneath the East facing window, a choice made to ensure that Bruce never slept late. This day found an added advantage to that choice, as Bruce's eyelids pried open and instantly saw the serene face of his lover on the next pillow. Science told him Clark was not actually glowing with the solar radiance beating down on him, yet Bruce could find no other way to describe the warmth and vitality in the sleeping man's sheer presence. Bruce leaned in, kissing lips soft with sleep, and savored the stolen kiss of warmth as Clark slept on peacefully.


End file.
